<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【海贼乙女】Pluviophile：牛奶糖 by Youko0000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878379">【海贼乙女】Pluviophile：牛奶糖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youko0000/pseuds/Youko0000'>Youko0000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youko0000/pseuds/Youko0000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>•艾斯单人现代paro<br/>•3k</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【海贼乙女】Pluviophile：牛奶糖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> </p><p>*Pluviophile：雨瘾者，爱雨之人，指一到下雨天就心情平静，或者本身特别喜欢淋雨的人。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>雨滴带来温柔的力量，那种愉悦而柔软的心情，像在轻轻抚摸爱人的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>就这样依偎着听雨，是很幸福的事情啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00</p><p> </p><p>艾斯不喜欢下雨天。</p><p> </p><p>湿淋淋的空气，阴沉沉的天空，压抑感和束缚感立刻笼罩在心头。如果是冬天，伴雨而来的是刺入骨髓的寒冷感，而夏天下雨前那种燥闷，每次都让艾斯不停地扯着衣领煽风，恨不得立刻回到家里光着膀子吹空调。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯咬着冰棍，音响被开到最大，富有节律感的流行音乐声完全盖过窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声。他无趣地一扔游戏手柄，烦躁地挠头，三下五除二把冰棍咬碎吞下，呼着白气扯了浴巾去洗澡。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯的嘟囔声隐没在浴室里升腾的水汽中：「好烦啊。」</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p> </p><p>今年的雨季格外长，暖湿气流和冬季风相亲相爱谁都分不开，晴朗天气尤为少见，暴雨下了一场又一场，小雨则是绵绵无绝期。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯无精打采地走进往日总是光顾的意大利餐厅，一如既往地点了超大份意面。在等待上菜的间隙，他无聊地托着脸发呆，目光投向落地窗外。天空是阴沉的灰色，小雨天气，街上行人稀疏，行色匆匆的模样被笼罩在一片片深色伞顶下，更显得毫无生气和忧郁。</p><p> </p><p>动作娴熟却迟缓许多地用叉子卷起一大卷意面，塞满口腔大口咀嚼，用力咽下。艾斯惆怅地觉得雨天污染了美食的味道，意面都被染上了忧愁和悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>算了，将就吧。艾斯叹出一口气，重复进食动作。</p><p> </p><p>很快餐碟近半见底，艾斯突然发现窗外满目阴沉里多了一抹剔透明艳的亮色。艾斯咀嚼的动作变慢了起来，他稍微坐直了身体，目光锁定那抹身影。</p><p> </p><p>那人身着一件明黄色短袖，脚踩同色系雨靴，外套透明雨衣，此刻正站在雨中张开双臂。像一颗包了透明糖纸的柠檬水果糖，艾斯心想。</p><p> </p><p>半长黑发柔软垂在身后，背对着自己的身影显得娇小玲珑，短裤下摆到靴口之间以及袖摆处露出来的皮肤像牛奶一样白。柠檬牛奶糖，艾斯心想。</p><p> </p><p>那道身影恰好转了过来，艾斯看见那张明亮笑脸。女孩原本微闭的眼睛突然睁开，一直上扬的嘴角扬出更灿烂的弧度，浅浅的梨涡加深些许。那双眼睛里的星星并没有送给艾斯，而是送给了天空中的乌云，天地间的雨滴，但艾斯捕捉到了星星飞行的轨迹。</p><p> </p><p>叉子和餐盘发出清脆的碰撞声。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯嘴里还塞满了被他判定为“染上了忧郁味道”的意面，目光无法收回，愣愣地看着那个方向。</p><p> </p><p>他看见那个女孩伸手去接雨滴，好像笑出了声。他听不见。</p><p> </p><p>他看见那个女孩轻轻踩进小水洼，安静站在那里站在那里，任由脚边被雨滴激起一阵阵细小波澜。她在笑吗？</p><p> </p><p>他就这样呆呆地看了好一会儿，直到女孩好似玩够了，站进这家意大利餐厅的屋檐下，往落地窗里扫来一眼，恰与坐在落地窗前腮帮子鼓鼓的他对视。</p><p> </p><p>就那一瞬，艾斯看见女孩的梨涡突然加深，看见她不好意思地转过身去，看见星星飞向自己。意识到自己的窘境，艾斯用力咽下早已不知道含了多久的意大利面，窘得耳朵通红。</p><p> </p><p>好像有点甜？他不太确定地想，嘴里好像泛出甘甜。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>艾斯撑着伞，以不太远的距离跟在女孩身后。女孩在前面走得欢快，雨衣摆在身后，剔透明亮。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯还在低头苦想如何要联系方式才显得不突兀又帅气时，抬头却发现那抹明亮生动消失了。</p><p> </p><p>他一时没反应过来，只得加快脚步，不太确定地站在前方路口左顾右盼，寻找那颗柠檬牛奶糖。</p><p> </p><p>就在艾斯失去目标踌躇不定的时候，他听见一声轻咳在身后响起。“你是在找我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他猛地转身，略垂眸，便撞进星空。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯的礼节技能在此时全部失效，自己仿佛一个哑巴，失去言语的能力。他只能「啊......」、「那个......」、「不好意思......」地语无伦次着，急得小雀斑都颤抖起来。</p><p> </p><p>还在手足无措的时候，一个念头如流星般悄悄划过艾斯心底。果然她的声音和想象中的一样。甜美渐渐爬满他心口。</p><p> </p><p>女孩的梨涡再一次加深，这次艾斯听见了她的笑声，也听见了自己心跳的声音。她说：“你跟着我干什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>艾斯不假思索脱口而出：「请给我你的联系方式吧！」由立觉自己孟浪，语无伦次地道歉、解释、自我介绍。</p><p> </p><p>「我叫艾斯，今年22岁，喜欢的食物是意大利面，爱好是吃饭、打篮球和睡觉，目前一个人住，家里还有两个弟弟，没有养小动物但可以接受......」竹筒倒豆子一样，越说越觉得混乱无厘头，艾斯羞恼地住了嘴，沮丧的样子像一只耷拉耳朵的金毛犬。</p><p> </p><p>女孩微微睁大眼，像是被惊住。</p><p> </p><p>果然被吓到了吗？真的是，太奇怪了，哪有人一上来就这样的啊！艾斯在心里自我反省。</p><p> </p><p>女孩笑出了声。“你真的好有趣啊！”艾斯隐隐觉得这个「有趣」指的是自己的窘态，不好意思地憨憨笑着。</p><p> </p><p>女孩掏出手机，让艾斯输入自己的号码，拨通又挂断。“好啦。”女孩收回手机，整个人被透明雨衣笼罩，像只精灵。“我还有事，先走啦！”她笑嘻嘻地告别。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯有些呆愣地站在原地，没想到事情这么顺利。回神女孩已经走远。</p><p> </p><p>他扯开嗓子大喊，声音穿透雨幕传达到她身边：「下次我们什么时候可以再见？」</p><p> </p><p>女孩停下脚步，回头看他，想了一下，俏皮地回答：“下一个雨天吧！”随后离开。</p><p> </p><p>那抹亮色很快消失在视野里，艾斯留在原地喃喃。「下一个雨天......吗？」他抬头看看天，第一次希望明天也是个下雨天。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>艾斯的希望并没有成真。</p><p> </p><p>睁眼室内的光线是久违的金灿明亮，预示着今天是往常艾斯最喜欢的好天气，可以在球场上和朋友们肆意挥洒汗水，但此刻他却心头划过失落。</p><p> </p><p>手机安安静静，艾斯想了想，向「柠檬牛奶糖」发去早安问候，很快收到同样的回复。艾斯心情一下子明亮起来。</p><p> </p><p>反正现在是雨季，明天应该就会下雨了。艾斯带着希望，第二天却收获失望。</p><p> </p><p>第三天，第四天。艾斯不快地看着镜子里的自己，抱怨天气预报的不准确。虽然每天都会给她发信息，但还是好想见到她。青涩的毛头小子只知道见到喜欢的人心里就会变得甜甜。</p><p> </p><p>第五天，艾斯怀着依旧强烈的希望从梦中醒来，室内是许久未有的昏暗。艾斯从混沌中惊醒，冲到窗前，看见黑沉沉的乌云和湿漉漉的街道，玻璃上是一滴滴剔透水痕，像烧制不当而起的气泡，每一个小气泡都折射出一个小世界。艾斯欣喜地向喜欢的女孩发去信息：「早上好！今天是下雨天！」并期待着回复。</p><p> </p><p>未能耐心等候，他又编辑信息发送，「今天见面好吗？」我很想你。他在心里补充。</p><p> </p><p>没等太久，就收到了早安祝福和肯定的答案。艾斯欢呼一声从床上跳起，精神百倍地洗漱、翻找衣物。定下在那天那家意大利餐厅门口碰面的约定，艾斯收拾得当后就提前前往附近等候。</p><p> </p><p>一路上周遭行人的颜色都是灰扑扑的，阴沉的颜色，艾斯穿行其间，却觉自己在穿越一片银海，只待到终点迎接属于自己的那颗星星。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯站在屋檐下，看着水珠一颗颗落在脚尖前不远处，耳边是淅淅沥沥的雨声和店内轻柔的舞曲乐声，交织在一起，恰到好处地抚慰他焦急等待的心情。</p><p> </p><p>远处一抹亮色闯进视线，今天是橘子牛奶糖。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯恍惚地看着女孩逐渐靠近，心脏逐渐被甜美的网缠绕而上，却又不停挣扎着跳动。甜蜜愉悦从心口处蔓延开来，顺着血液流动在几十秒内流遍全身，给予大脑皮层强烈的刺激，将甜蜜与雨滴的气味连接起来。</p><p> </p><p>女孩来到他身侧，艾斯觉得那种甜美记忆更深刻了。甜蜜的不是雨，而是她恰好在雨中向他款款而来。</p><p> </p><p>“等很久了吗？”女孩摘下雨衣兜帽，看向站在身侧的他，眼睛里的星星依旧明亮闪烁，嘴角的梨涡依旧浅浅醉人。「没......没有。」艾斯听见自己小声的回答。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯很难将自己的视线从她身上移开，她是如此明亮耀眼。</p><p> </p><p>女孩又将视线投向雨幕。“诶......下大了啊。”她伸出穿着凉鞋的脚，去够屋檐之外的世界，凉凉的雨落在雪白脚背上，女孩露出恬美的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>可爱脚趾上覆盖着橘色指甲油。艾斯看她向往的模样，想起初见她她的举动，主动问道：「要不要出去走走？」</p><p> </p><p>“好啊！”女孩高兴应下，看见艾斯那把巨大沉重的伞，“外面风很大啊。”</p><p> </p><p>歪头想想，她眨眨眼，露出一个狡黠的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯看见女孩把透明雨衣解开，一粒粒扣子崩开的清脆声音跟着细小水滴一起撞进他心里。在艾斯瞳孔地震里，他看见女孩身影在眼前放大。她把雨衣披在了两人身上。</p><p> </p><p>“走啦！”女孩大笑着，轻拉艾斯一把，两人随即进入雨幕。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯身体有些僵硬，两人此时之间的距离过于暧昧。小小雨衣之外，珠玉带着凉意瓢盆而下，在地面碎裂开来溅起晶莹，沾湿膝盖之下的部位。狭小空间里，身上热意不断升腾，驱散寒凉侵袭，催生温柔蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯犹豫着，含糊地问：「嗯......那个，可以搂一下你吗，稍微有点挤......」</p><p> </p><p>女孩仰起脸，星星猛地亮起。艾斯感觉有一个小小的柔软触感贴上腰侧。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯也笑了，身侧一直无处安放的手终于结束漫长等待，去到它肖想已久的细腰旁。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯的手有些颤抖，不是马上贴上，而是慢慢收紧。或许现在自己的脸已经红透了吧？</p><p> </p><p>女孩吹了一个口哨，带着艾斯就往前跑。</p><p> </p><p>两人踩碎一地晶莹，留下朗朗笑声。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯觉得自己开始喜欢下雨天了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>